Jinki
Jinki (神鬼, lit. Demon Gods) are a race of mystical beings. Known for being the smallest in number but one of the most powerful of such spiritual beings, the Jinki have the unique ability to manipulate their surroundigns using a power called Demonwatch. There are only about 200 or so left. Overview Jinki are not similar to Quincy or Fullbringers in that they have bodies made of reishi and cannot be seen by humans without spiritual power. They are also not like Shinigami or Visoreds in that one cannot become a Jinki. The only way to be a Jinki is to have a Jinki father. Reproduction Jinki reproduce similarly to humans, Shinigami, and Arrancar, with one exception. As stated earlier, the only way to become a Jinki is to have a Jinki father. If one has a Jinki mother, they are shown to be whatever their father is, as shown in the case of Van Ackerman, who is the son of a Quincy father and Jinki mother and is a Quincy himself. The only traces of Jinki in someone with a Jinki mother is their abnormal levels of reiatsu. History The Jinki were formed as the beings that Shinigami and Hollows were born from's "souls", as the Shinigami were the "mind" and the Hollows the "body". The original Jinki had four children, who each founded a house of Jinki that every Jinki would then on be in. *Dresner House *Antaõ House *Abade House *Petrovs House Standard Abilities *'Massive Reiatsu Levels:' Jinki all have massive levels of Reiatsu not found in normal Shinigami or Humans, having Reiatsu levels more comparable to Visoreds or Arrancar. *'Enhanced Speed:' Jinki have speed much greater than most other spiritual beings, save Hollowfied Visoreds. The Abade House specializes in this. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Jinki have strength greater than most other spiritual beings. The Petrovs House specializes in this. *'Enhanced Senses:' Jinki all have senses greater than an average person; their sight is comparable to an eagle's, their hearing and smell a bloodhound's. The Dresner House specializes in this, and is the only clan not colorblind. Demonwatch Demonwatch (デーモンウォッチ, Dēmon'uotchi) is an ability possessed by all Jinki. Similar to a Zanpakutō, every Demonwatch is unique, is alive, and has it's own spirit that lives inside a Jinki. Demonwatches take the form of pocket watches, and has the Jinki's clan logo on one side. The Demonwatch has the ability to transmute items, however, they cannot create something from nothing, and must give something up of equal value before gaining. This allows them to change their surroundings with limit. When a Jinki becomes familiar enough with their Demonwatch to learn their name, they are able to activate their Kiboai (規模愛, lit. Love Scale), a unique attack that only they can use. Unlike Shikai and Ressurecíon, Kiboai is not a state, but an attack. This attack can range from a simple shockwave to a complex energy blast. If a Jinki becomes very familiar with their Demonwatch, they can use their second, more powerful unique attack, Isshoku Kiboai (異色規模愛, lit. Unique Love Scale). This is generally a more powerful version of their Kiboai. If extremely familiar with their Demonwatch, they can fuse with it and their attack, causing them to achieve the state of Subete Jiko (全て自己, lit. All Self). This is a form, and can only be used by Clan Heads, with a few exceptions. In Subete Jiko, the user's Demonwatch and self become one, causing them to gain some cyborg-like characteristics.